9-11
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) Arthur knows Alfred shouldn't be alone on this night...


ONE-SHOT

**WARNING: This is an angst story, it has mentions of suicidal thoughts, (almost) cutting, and cussing. Don't like don't read, you have been warned…**

Arthur knew Alfred shouldn't be alone tonight. It was 9/11/11 and Alfred always acted weird on this date and not like himself.

_"Hey Alfred," Arthur had asked today. "Are you ok…?"_

_ "Yeah," Alfred stared back, no smile or anything. "I'm fine…"_

_ Alfred certainly did not look fine. He looked cold, stone cold with no emotion whatsoever. His usually beautifully stunning blue eyes were a dull grayish blue hue today. His glasses kept sliding down his nose like they couldn't stay on his face. A smile never happened…_

Arthur needed to see if he was ok. Alfred hadn't answered his cell at all today or his home phone. Arthur needed to know if everything was alright. Something just didn't feel right…

****** Hetalia ******

Alfred F. Jones stared at himself in the mirror. Visions danced back and forth in his head.

_"Oh my god," voices screamed. "The tower, a plane just crashed into it…"_

_ "Oh dear god above," a different voice yelled. "Two planes, this is no accident…"_

_ "How could they let this happen," voices filled the street, people ran in every direction crying and screaming. "What will happen to the people?"_

Alfred drew a pocket knife out of his pocket and looked at it. Sliding his gloved fingers down the edges, he stared at it a little while longer while the people…his people's voices echoed in his head.

"Why," Alfred started to cry. "Why…"

****** Hetalia ******

Arthur knocked on Alfred's door and to his disappoint there was no answer. He walked around back; he always knew that Alfred kept the back door open. When Arthur made it inside, it was quiet…too quiet!

"America," Arthur exclaimed. "America where are you…you aren't doing anything dumb now are you?"

Arthur, when he got no answer ran around the house, calling Alfred's countries' name. When he reached the last possible place, he burst through the door of Alfred's bedroom and found him in his small bathroom eyeing the knife.

"America," Arthur bent down next to him. "You…you need to give me the knife."

Alfred thrust it at Arthur who reluctantly hid it from him and then sat down next to him. Alfred was looking downward, tears stained his face and cheeks.

"America we need to talk this year," Arthur placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "It was never your fault…"

"Yes it was," Alfred bawled now and stood up, he punched the wall. "It was my entire fucking fault, thousands died because I didn't protect them well enough!"

"America," Arthur pulled him into a hug, Alfred cried down Arthur's back. "It was not your fault, I never experienced what happened that day, but I know for a fact terrorism is not the victim countries' fault!"

"I saw it all Britain," he yelled at the other country, who of course was now backing up in surprise. "I saw the towers explode when the planes hit, I saw people kill themselves by jumping out of the towers rather than burn, I saw the rubble, the men, woman, children scorned forever, and I could have done something, but no I had to be a fucking lazy ass and stand by while all my people died!"

"America," Arthur led him over to his bed and sat him down. "This day will not be here forever, it's almost eleven o clock now and soon this day will be over, but I just need you to forget about it for now and go to bed ok?"

"Ok," Alfred wiped his eyes and hugged Arthur, who was shocked that the nation even accepted the first hug much less just gave him one. "Thanks Britain…I promise no stupid stuff next year, no knives…I give you permission to take them all out of my house the day before."

"Go to bed America," Arthur stood up to go. "Please don't think to hard about today, remember, it's just a day in the life of a country…but it will always be remembered for the heroes like you who survived and fought for those who didn't."

**RNR**

**Well this was kind of written late and once again I am tired so if it doesn't make sense at some parts that's why.**


End file.
